


Warmth

by Rogue_Bard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, discussion of dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Bard/pseuds/Rogue_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia goes to see Stiles again in the night. And, because this isn't a melodramatic teen drama, they actually talk like functional human beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story came from my feelings about Malia's character, and her portrayal in the show, and the things I like, and the things I don't like. It was meta, and then it grew legs and dialogue. I'm still not even sure if I ship them, but this thing kinda wrote itself, so...

Nudged out of sleep by the sound of the window pushing opened, Stiles sighed. He was used to it by now, but the fact that Malia just seemed to think it was fine to come to his house at night was still weird. And why was it only ever his house? Why couldn’t she have sleepovers with Kira and Lydia, like a normal girl? Oh, wait. That would be because she’d spent years as a freaking coyote. What even was his life?

The covers shifted, and Malia slipped under. Shifting closer to the edge of the bed, Stiles tried to go back to sleep. Now that she was here, things should be quite, for the night. Malia moved closer, curling herself around him, as usual. Just as he was starting to drift of, her hand began working its way under his shirt. Stiles jerked his shoulder, attempting to shrug off her arm. She merely shifted down, this time her fingers catching the waistband of his sleep pants.

“Wahg?!” Stiles jerked onto his back and flailed around, nearly falling off the bed before Malia backed up to give him space. “What the hell?!” Stiles asked in bewilderment, trying to wake up more fully.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Malia asked. She sounded confused. “That’s what everyone said people want. Everything I’ve watched, everything I’ve read, the internet. Everyone wants that.” Groping behind him, Stiles turned on the bedside light, forcing himself to alertness.

“Well isn’t it what /you/ want? Why the hell do you come here all the time?” Stiles asked, exasperated with the whole thing. “You sneak into me house, into my /bed/, and it’s because /I/ want to have sex with you? What the hell, Malia?”

Malia’s eyes were wide, beginning to dart back and forth, as though Stiles’ gaze were physically trapping her. “I- I should-” she made for the window.

Stiles caught her wrist. “No!” Her eyes were darting again, and Stiles forced himself to take a deep breath. “Please don’t leave. I want to understand. What is it that you come here for?” Stiles let go of her arm, giving her the space to leave if she really wanted to. He hoped that she wouldn’t, though. They needed to make sense of this somehow. He waited in silence for as long as his meager patience would allow, before asking again, “Malia? Can you try and explain it to me, Malia?” Using her name usually helped, made her feel more anchored to the world of humans and words.

Malia took a few more sharp breaths, eyes still wide, before beginning in a hurried, jumbled fashion, “I thought that was what you wanted. At Eichen House you did, you understood. It’s cold, cold all the time, and you smell right, and it’s what /people/ do, when they want the warmth and the close-safety. And I’m people now, but I’m not any good at it, and it’s hard, and you smell safe, and-” She paused and took a deep breath. “I’ve read a lot, and watched humans a lot. When you want someone to keep you close, you have sex.” She shrugged, voice going so quiet that Stiles could barely hear her, eyes dropping to the covers. “I thought it was how I get you to let me stay.”

Stiles sat there, his mouth hanging open, for long enough Malia looked up at him tentatively through her hair. “Okay.” He said slowly. “Okay, I’m going to tell you what I got from that, and I need you to tell me if I’m getting it right, okay?” Malia nodded warily. “Since you became human again, you been having trouble feeling warm, and safe, is that right?” At her nod he continued “And for whatever reason, I help you feel that way. At Eichen House, you were feeling like that, and I was feeling alone, and we made out, and it made us both feel bet- wait, it did make you feel good, right? You weren’t just doing it to be close to me?” Stiles looked at Malia in worry. He’d thought it was something that they both wanted. She’d seemed so aggressive about the whole thing that it felt weird now to be looking back on it and worrying that it wasn’t something she’d been into.

“No, I did!” Malia assured him. “I’d read about it, and seen people doing it before. It looked fun, and I wanted to try it. And it was fun. Is that what you want to do? We can do that!” She moved forward, and Stiles scooted back even more, putting his hands out in front of him. This was getting into ‘I need an adult, and preferably one trained in psychology’ territory. But absent that, he had to try and explain.

“No, Malia. That’s okay. I’m glad you liked it, but I was asking because I liked it, and I would feel bad if you didn’t. It would be wrong, if you didn’t. If you want to be here because it helps you feel safe, then that’s okay. You can come here. I haven’t kicked you out so far, not even after the scratches, so-”

Malia winced “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. Really. But it’s not fine that you think you have to have sex with me or I’ll kick you out. I’d never do that. And if anyone ever tries to tell you that you need to have sex with them so that they’ll do something for you, you should rip their throat out. With your teeth. You got me?” Stiles really hoped he was explaining this well enough.

Malia nodded slowly. “But no one here touches anyone. It’s not like it was in the woods, where you sleep all curled up together. No one wants to give anyone any comfort, unless their getting something for it.”

“That’s not- well, maybe that is true. Western culture in particular has some weird rules about physical boundaries, but- Never mind, it’s way too late at night for this. Look, I have nightmares, okay? I did before the whole nogitsune thing, but their even worse now.” Stiles shook himself, just talking about it seemed to make the memories come back.

Malia cocked her head “I’ve never seen you have a nightmare.”

“Because I don’t. Not when you’re here.” Stiles said, with a little half smile. “So don’t go thinking that I don’t get something out of this, or that you owe me anything. You can stay, whenever you need to. Okay?”

Malia smiled back “Okay. I will.” She turned around, crawling back under the covers. Stiles stared at her back for a second, mind flooding with things he’d read about wild animals and displays of trust, before settling back down. Looks like it was his turn to be the big spoon.


End file.
